Bad Habit
by Mademoiselle DeathMask
Summary: Sentada no trono, a figura imponente encarava o cavaleiro por trás da máscara negra. Shaka podia sentir o ar pesar com a tensão, o cosmo poderoso tomar conta do salão. Era a mesma sensação que o perturbava na presença do mestre antes da batalha do santuário. Aquele, definitivamente não era Shion.


Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

Bad Habit

You got yourself a bad habit for it  
Oh look at you  
Walking up and down the hall  
I say please  
Oh man, oh man, oh man  
You know I wish I had it all

~The Kooks

O sol já havia desaparecido no horizonte, quando o cavaleiro de virgem subiu o longo lance de escadas até o salão do patriarca. Não era normal que um cavaleiro fosse sumonado àquela hora da noite, a não ser que algo fora do normal tivesse ocorrido.

Com os pensamentos a mil e sem conseguir conter o receio, Shaka adentrou o salão. Os únicos sons vinham de seus passos, ecoando palas colunas de mármore polido, e o estalar da madeira incandescente das tochas recém acesas.

Ajoelhou-se diante do trono de pedra. O sari leve que usava não era suficiente para proteger sua pele da frieza do chão. Sentia-se nu sem sua armadura dourada.

Sentada no trono, a figura imponente encarava o cavaleiro por trás da máscara negra. O mestre estava sozinho. Nenhum dos servos e conselheiros, que rodeavam-no durante o dia, estavam presentes. Shaka podia sentir o ar pesar com a tensão, o cosmo poderoso tomar conta do salão. Era a mesma sensação que o perturbava na presença do mestre antes da batalha do santuário. Aquele, definitivamente, não era Shion.

Quebrando o silêncio, o homem que tomava o lugar do patriarca finalmente se moveu.

-Fico feliz que tenha atendido meu pedido, cavaleiro de Virgem.

A voz grossa ecoou pelo salão, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse a espinha do indiano.

\- Seu pedido é uma ordem, mestre.

Tentou manter a voz firme, mas tinha certeza que o homem notara seu receio. O indiano não gostava sequer de pensar o que a volta daquele cosmo poderia significar para a paz que reinava no santuário.

\- O que deseja, mestre? Há algum problema com os espectros?

O falso mestre se levantou e caminhou calmamente em direção ao cavaleiro ajoelhado.

-Oh não, não. Nada disso. Não há problema algum.- Quando estava próximo o suficiente, tocou o ombro do indiano e percorreu a pele clara, passando pelo pescoço até se firmar em seu queixo, chamando-o à olhar para cima. - Levante-se.

Como que em transe, o loiro obedeceu à ordem. Manteve a postura ereta e os olhos fechando enquanto o mais alto rodeava seu corpo. Podia sentir aqueles olhos frios encarando cada pedaço de pele exposta pelo sari.

Sentiu o corpo quente se aproximando de suas costas, uma mão jogando os cabelos lisos por cima de seu ombro, enquanto a outra envolvia sua cintura.

-Na verdade eu preciso de um serviço seu.

Shaka foi puxado para trás, de encontro ao tórax do usurpador. O movimento brusco fez seu coração disparar.

-Que...?

O falso patriarca não deixou que o indiano continuasse. Com uma das mãos tentou abrir caminho pela seda do sari enquanto a outra acariciava o pescoço longo.

\- Não venha se fazer de virgem indefesa, Shaka. – A voz do falso mestre não passava de um sussurro rouco.- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero de você.

O loiro ouviu o tilintar da máscara de metal se chocando contra a pedra e sentiu a respiração quente do mais velho próxima de seu pescoço. Tentou se afastar, mas foi impedido pela mão firme apertando a carne macia.

Shaka parou de se debater, respirar se tornara uma tarefa difícil e seus protestos saíram engasgados.

-Isso é um absurdo! Um desrespeito ao templo de Athena!

A mão que apertava seu pescoço cedeu um pouco, deixando que o cavaleiro respirasse fundo. Ofegante.

-Não venha bancar o moralista, Virgem! Todos sabem o tipo de atividade a que você e o cavaleiro de Áries se dedicam nas horas vagas.

O virginiano ignorou os absurdos que ouvia. Concentrando-se na respiração. Tentando acalmar o coração acelerado.

Mas o falso mestre não lhe deu trégua. Podia sentir aquelas mão calejadas desfazendo as amarras do sari e explorando seu corpo. Tentou se afastar mais uma vez. Gesto que foi retribuído com uma mordida dolorida no pescoço.

-Se tentar fugir vai ser pior pra você, Shaka.

Engoliu em seco e apertou ainda mais as pálpebras fechadas.

-O que fez com mestre Shion dessa vez?

A primeira resposta que recebeu foi uma risada de escárnio.

-Hum, porque trazer esses assuntos desagradáveis agora, cavaleiro?

O indiano ignorou o hálito quente e a proximidade daquela boca.

-Diga, Saga.

Shaka tentou soar firme e impetuoso, o que só fez com que o grego risse mais alto.

-Sempre perspicaz, Shaka. Por isso sempre foi meu favorito. – Sentiu sua jugular ser mordida novamente, dessa vez com mais força. Teve que se controlar para não gemer de dor. - Nada passa por você não é mesmo?

Shaka tentou se virar para encarar o rosto do cavaleiro de gêmeos, mas só conseguiu ter os cabelos segurados com força, imobilizando-o ainda mais.

-Shion, Shion... – A entonação na voz do grego mudara completamente. Não conseguia mais conter a irritação que o consumia. - Aquele velho nunca foi digno do posto de patriarca. – Falava rápido e a cada palavra puxava mais os fios loiros do indiano. - E você acha mesmo que alguém vai reparar que ele sumiu, de novo?

-O Mu... – O cavaleiro de virgem se calou mais uma vez quando as mãos brutas o jogaram com força contra chão.

Tentou aproveitar que as mãos de Saga não o seguravam mais para escapar, mas o geminiano foi mais rápido. Como um raio, torceu o braço do indiano contra suas costas e puxou seus cabelos, fazendo com que o rosto de Shaka se voltasse para cima.

-O Mu vai ficar de bico calado se não quiser ter o mesmo destino que seu mestre. Nada de exílio em Jamiel dessa vez. Não, não. Não cometerei o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Podia sentir toda a acidez naquela voz que até a pouco tempo tentava ser sensual.

-O que pretende fazer?

Seu pescoço doía, seus joelhos, seu braço, seu couro cabeludo, tudo doía, mas mais que isso, seu orgulho estava em pedaços.

-Shhh, já chega de conversa. Você não precisa saber o que eu pretendo fazer. Só que hoje a noite vou te fazer gritar meu nome...

Shaka respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando se concentrar na situação em que estava. No desconforto de ter os cabelos puxados e o braço torcido, na voz áspera que sussurrava perto de seu ouvido. Mas não aguentou, aquela foi a gota d'água. A tensão que o afligia desapareceu e começou a rir.

-Que foi? – Saga soltou o indiano, que sentou-se no chão, gargalhando com gosto. – Para de rir, Shaka!

-Hoje a noite eu vou te fazer gritar o meu nome. – O indiano imitou o tom imponente da voz do grego. – que porra foi essa?

Saga cruzou o braço e olhou feio para o loiro. Dias tentando convencer Shion a visitar Dohko na China, plantando na cabeça do mestre que ele seria um bom substituto em sua ausência, planejamento jogado fora porque o maldito cavaleiro de virgem que não conseguia se manter no personagem.

-Vai ficar rindo até quando?

-Desculpa, desculpa. – Respirou fundo algumas vezes, finalmente conseguindo ficar sério. – Já parei. Vamos continuar.

Voltou a ajoelhar no mármore e levar o braço direito às costas, indicando a Saga que o segurasse.

-Esquece Shaka, o clima já era.

Saga pegou a máscara esquecida perto de uma coluna qualquer e voltou para o trono de mármore sem encarar o indiano. Shaka bufou, dando-se por vencido. Levantou-se e caminhou em direção ao geminiano.

-A culpa não é minha que esse diálogo foi ridículo. – Saga rosnou alguma coisa ininteligível e arrumou o robe e armadura que pertenciam a Shion sobre o trono. - Para de ser criança, Saga.

-Criança, eu? Não fui eu quem teve uma crise de riso no meio de uma cena!

-Pelo amor de Zeus, Saga. Você por um acaso ouviu o que disse? Aquilo foi ridículo!

Saga não respondeu, ainda irritado com a interrupção. Shaka cruzou os braços e encarou as costas do geminiano, impaciente.

-Vamos para o templo de virgem. Prometo que vou me redimir por ter rido. Ok?

Dessa vez foi o grego que sentiu braços firmes enlaçando sua cintura. Um sorriso discreto se formou em seus lábios. Não conseguia ficar irritado com aquele loiro. Não por muito tempo. Virou-se sem desfazer o abraço, tomando os lábios do indiano pela primeira vez na noite.

-Que tal usarmos aquela piscina gigantesca? Hum?

A proposta foi recebida com um sorriso por pare do indiano.

-Vamos logo, antes que o Shion volte de viagem.

The end 8'D

Sorry not sorry

Ainda não sei de onde veio isso...


End file.
